Mi amor platonico
by lUpizz
Summary: Serena Tsukino es Una joven comun y corriente " Como cualquier Otra pero su vida cambia cuando conoce a Darien Chiba el cual esconde un secreto al igual que su familia cuando ella lo descubra lo seguira amando igual o las cosas cambiarian? Lean y opinen


**Mi amor platonico**

**Personajes: **

**Serena Tsukino: una humana comun y corriente de 18 años buscando a su verdadero amor ella cuando llega a los angeles junto con su padre Kenji con el paso del tiempo conoce a un joben extraño llamado darien chiba **

**Darien chiba: es un joven vampiro tiene el talento de leer las mentes de los demas, el cual es muy cerrado pero cuando llega**

**Una hermosa joben el cual le cambia por completo su vida el esta seguro que es su amor de su vida el cual luchara asta el final **

**Kenji Tsukino: padre de la joven serena el cual es celoso con su hija pero la protege por el accidente acontesido a su esposa Ikuko**

**Seiya kou: es un joven un poco comun ya que al igual que la familia chiba la familia kou oculta un secreto que nadie sabe seiya es un hombre lobo**

**Al igual que darien luchara por obtener el amor de serena**

**Mina chiba: una joben vampira, celosa por su hermano Darien no se lleva mucho con serena pero es dulce por dentro aunque ella no lo de aver tiene el talento de tenacidad **

**Amy chiba: joven vampira la cual tiene el talento de ver lo que pasara en un futuro con el paso del tiempo se hace la mejor amiga de serena**

**Andrew Chiba: joven vampiro tiene el talento de la fuerza esta felizmente casado con su hermana adoptiva Mina **

**Michiru Chiba: madre vampira al igual que sus hijos adoptivos tiene el talento de amar pasionalmente esta felizmente casada con haruka **

**Haruka Chiba : es un vampiro felizmente casado con michiru es feliz con sus hijos adoptivos se dedica a la medicina el puede controlar su apetito asia la sangre tiene la habilidad de la compasión **

**Taiky Chiba: es un joven vampiro casado con amy tiene la habilidad de manipular las emociones de los de asu alrededor**

**1° capitulo: confesandote mi amor **

**Ciudad:**

**X= ola cabeza de chorlito**

**X= ash sigues llamandome cabeza de chorlito ¬¬ ya quedamos en algo**

**Darien**

**Darien = jeje cierto que ya no te iba a llamar cabeza de chorlito si no serena **

**Serena= si y cuentame como te a hido con el amor? (triste)**

**Darien = de hecho me a hido muy mal**

**Serena = (preocupada) porque?**

**Darien = porque a la chica que yo amo, ella de seguro no me ama ademas que puedo hacer yo no la puedo forzar a que ella me ame como yo quisiera**

**Serena = pero no te preocupes algun dia encontraras a alguien que te ame con todo tu corazon ( como yo te amo a ti)**

**Darien = si estoy seguro pero seguire luchando por ella porque siento que ella es el amor de mi vida**

**Serena = (quien sera esa chica afortunada de haber conseguido su amor)**

**Pero no pierdes nada en confesarle tu amor **

**Darien = si algun dia se lo confesare (triste)**

**Serena = y cuentame como es la chica?**

**Darien = es una hermosa chica,ojos azules como el cielo, risueña, bonita, hermosa nariz, alegre, va un poco mal en la escuela, pero cuando se lo propone sale adelante**

**Serena = (se le ve un hermoso brillo cuando habla de su amor platonico) a mira que bien, pero no pierdes nada yo te apoyare con esta chica**

**Darien = no grasias no es necesario **

**Serena = somos amigos no? **

**Darien = de hecho tengo miedo de que esa chica cuando sepa mi secreto me deje de amar (triste)**

**Serena = pero porque? (confundida)**

**Darien = esque es algo muy intimo**

**Serena = a ok y puedo saber el nombre de tu amada?**

**Darien = ( sera esta mi oportunidad bueno no pierdo nada) ok su nombre es serena tsukino**

**Serena = (no lo puedo creer sera esto un sueño hecho realidad) **

**Darien = perdon no debi haberte dicho **

**Serena = no te preocupes de hecho yo igual quiero decirte que desde la primera vez que te vi te ame como nunca (besandolo)**

**Darien = (no es un sueño es la realidad) no lo puedo creer ( la abrazo y le dio miles de vueltas) **

**Serena = (mareada) darien bajame todo me da vueltas**

**Darien = entonces quieres ser mi novia?**

**Serena = pense que jamas llegaria este dia tan maravilloso claro que si**

**(besandolo) y oyes vez que me comentabas que tenias un secreto del cual tenias miedo que te dejara de amar cual es dimelo**

**Darien = (resistiendose al olor de su sangre) de eso luego hablamos te parece bien?**

**Serena = ok esta bien **

**Darien = quieres que te lleve a tu casa ya Kenji debe estar muy preocupado por ti**

**Serena = si jeje soy su unico recuerdo que le quedo después de la muerte de mi madre (triste)**

**Darien = lo siento pero no te preocupes yo estoy para apoyarte en lo que sea**

**Serena = si eso yalo se (abrazandolo)**

**Llegando a casa**

**Darien = bueno princessa hemos llegado **

**Serena = grasias entonces nos vemos mañana (besandolo)**

**Darien = (conteniendose el apetito de su sangre) me tengo que ir (llendose)**

**Con los Chiba**

**Haruka: hijo aun no puedes controlar tu ancia de la sangre de esa jovensita verdad?**

**Darien = no pero lo controlare porque ella y yo somos novios (alegrado)**

**Mina= (celosa) con que la niña ya se volvio tu novia (leyendo una revista) que mal pero te seguira amando si se entera que nuestra familia no es como ella lo piensa**

**Darien = mina ¬¬ deja de estar celosa ademas no te angusties que no le e contado el secreto de todos**

**Michiru = pero darien que hara ella cuando se entere? (preocupada)**

**Mina= que nos interesa su opinión de la tipa (llendose a su recamara)**

**Haruka = celos de tu hermana ya vez como se pone**

**Amy = no te preocupes darien estoy segura de que ella te amara auna si sabiendo la verdad **

**Darien= lo has visto en tus visiones?**

**Amy = de hecho si lo que vi tambien esque cuando se entere de la verdad quiere ser uno de nosotros **

**Darien = no ella no puede ser uno de nosotros es muy riesgoso para ella y que mas ves? (preocupado)**

**Amy= lo siento darien es lo unico que alcanse aver **

**Darien= orita regreso (llendose)**

**Con los Tsukino**

**Serena = bueno padre me voy a dormir buenas noches (llendose)**

**Kenji = buenas noches hija**

**Habitacion**

**Serena = (asustada) Darien que ases aquí a estas horas y por donde entraste?**

**Darien = vengo hablar muy seriamente contigo (serio)**

**Serena = ok esta bien de que me quieres hablar**

**Darien= recuerdas el secreto que te habia comentado que jamas podia revelar?**

**Serena= de hecho me quede con esa duda **

**Darien= fuera quien fuera me seguirias amando? (preocupado)**

**Serena = Darien me estas angustiando (preocupada) dime que pasa dimelo **

**Darien = me seguirias amando si supieras **

**Serena = que supiera que? Dime que te pasa me preocupas (preocupada)**

**Darien = si supieras que no soy como tu lo crees**

**Serena= como no comprendo**

**Darien = esque no soy un joben normal como los demas lo que pasa esque soy un **

**Serena = que eres que?**

**Darien = un vampiro (gritando)**


End file.
